Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
, tradotto come 'Squadra Investigativa Speciale,Dekaranger', è la 28° serie Super Sentai. Ha sostituito ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger e si è unita a nel blocco Super Hero Time. Il 30 gennaio 2005,in seguito al finale di Blade, si è unito a Dekaranger nel Super Hero Time. Il 13 febbraio 2005 è stato rimpiazzato da Mahou Sentai Magiranger come parte del blocco Super Hero Time. Il suo tema sono gli ufficiali di polizia. Deka è lo slang colloquiale giapponese per "detective" e non ha una traduzione diretta, ma qualche volta è scritto sopra i kanji per "Keiji" (un termine più formale per detective); è anche un prefisso greco "deca," che significa "dieci," ed un totale di dieci Dekaranger è apparso tra serie tv e film. I filmati dello show sono stati utilizzati per la serie Power Rangers S.P.D. Trama Banban Akaza è stato trasferito alla Sezione Terrestre della S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) dal suo comandante. In quel momento, esplode un grosso focolaio di crimini da parte di un gruppo di alieni conosciuti come Alienizer. Agent Abrella, un trafficante d’armi Alienizer, ha spostato la propria mira distruttiva sulla Terra aiutando i criminali presenti lì. E’ compito dei Dekaranger fermarli e consegnarli alla giustizia. Personaggi Special Police Dekarangers Earth Branch Altri Dekaranger SPD Fire Squad *Leoniano Gyoku Rou (47-50) *Murphy K9/D-Bazooka (5-50) Staff SPD * Comandante Supremo Horusiano Numa-O (21-50) * Porupo (1, 36) * Tortoriano Buntar (32-33, 36) ** K-9 Clarence Alleati * Hikaru (7-8) * Zamuzana Myra (9-10) * Ocarnana Amy (12) * Flora/Meria (15-16) * Zoinaiano Baytonin (18) * Shinnooiana Hakutaku (25, 34, 49) * Bandareano Jeeva (26, 45) * Slorpeana Faraway (30) * Chanbenariano Gin (34, 49) * Detective Chou (35) * Mikeana Teresa (37) * Falufiana Yaako (38) * Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Pretty Cure (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' Audio Drama) Criminali Spaziali Alienizer * Rainiano Agent Abrella (2-50) * Mechanoid ** Igaroid (8-50) ** Batsuroid ** Anaroid Alienizer * Loveliano Balance (1) * Diamantiano Don Moyaida (1-2) * Grorseriano Hell Heaven (3) * Rikomoiano Kevakia (3-4) * Anriano Beildon (5) * Doltockiano Manomerk (5) * Juuzaianno Braidy (6) * Ridomihana Kersus (6) * Quotaiano Dagonel (7-8) * Zamuzano Sheik (9-10) * Sicario Intergalattico Gigantes (11) * Kajimeriano Ben G (13, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Cristoniano Ferley (14) * Titaniano Meteus (15-16) * Ozchuiano Ial (17) * Wojoniano Jinche (19) * Guermerliano Byz Goa (20) * Dradiano Goldom (24) * Spiritiano Byoi (25) * Beesiano Beeling (26) * Barigeano Milibar (27, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Pouchieno Bolapen (28) * Pukosiano Jackil (31) * Botsiano Zortac (32-33) * Thousaniano Gineka (34) * Handoreano Decho (34) * Tenteano Siroger (34) * Tenkaoniano Raja Namunan (35) * Poppeniano Hymal (36) * Mikeano Clord (37) * Aladoniano Gyanjava (38) * Yuilweriana Mime (39) * Guirarkiano Don Bianco (41) * Zabuniano Don Blaco (41) * Assassiniano Jingi (41) * Sumasuleeniano Nikaradar (42) * Bokudeniano Biskes (44) * Sukekonoiano Mashu (46) * Dynamoiano Terry X (47) * Kulerniano Jellyfis (48) * Gang di Abrella per il Sequestro della DekaBase ** Gimoniano Angorl (49) ** Gedoniano Uniga (49-50) ** Dragiano Ganymede (49-50) ** Jergoniana Sukeela (49-50) * Chigukadeno Buildjick (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Agent X (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Triggeriano Buramudo (Gokaiger 5) Criminali Speciali Alienizers * I 3 Fratelli Hell ** Reversiano Blitz Hells (21-23) ** Reversiana Succubus Hells (21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) ** Reversiano Bon-Goblin Hells (21-22, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Algolian Gas Drinkers (Full Blast Action) ** Algoliano Volka ** Algoliano Whinsky ** Algoliana Giin ** Algoliano Brandyl ** Algoliano Baurbon (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Tyleriano Durden (26) * Speckioniano Genio (28-29, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Ginjifuano Kazak (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Karakaziano Don Sanoa (32-33) * Pyriano Kurachek (40) * Mafiosi Draghi Polari (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) * Kaijūki Altri *Mostro Machine Gigas (15-16) *Forme di Vita Spaziali Browgouls (42-43) Arsenale Mecha Episodi Cast Cast principale * Ban (Banban Akaza): * Hoji (Houji Tomasu): * Sen-chan (Senichi Enari): * Jasmine (Marika Reimon): * Umeko (Koume Kodou): * Tetsu (Tekkan Aira): * Doggie Kruger (Voce): * Swan-san (Swan Shiratori): * Lisa Teagle: * Numa O (Voce): * Abrella (Voce): * Igaroid (Voce), Uniga (Voce): * Narratore: Suit actors * DekaRed, DekaBase Robo, Gyoku Rou (47,50): * DekaBlue, DekaWing Robo, Chou San (35): * DekaGreen: * DekaYellow: * DekaPink: and * DekaBreak: * Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster, Dekaranger Robo, Shake (9-10, Also Voce): * DekaSwan, Mime (39): * Abrella, Ganjaba (38, Anche voce): * Igaroid, Uniga (49-50): Canzoni ;Sigla iniziale * **Testi: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composizione: Ayumi Miyazaki **Arrangiamento: Seiichi Kyōda **Artista: Psychic Lover ;Sigle finali * **Testi: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composizione: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangiamento: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artista: Isao Sasaki *"Dekaranger Action" **Artista: Psychic Lover * **Testi: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composizione: Yūmao **Arrangiamento: **Artista: Ayumi Kinoshita & Mika Kikuchi con i Dekaren Boys **Episodi: 17, 24, 27, 31, 35, 39 ;Inserti musicali * **Testi: Saburo Yatsude **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Koichiro Kameyama **Artista: Hideaki Takatori **Inserita negli episodi 02, 04, 08, 15, 20, 24 & 28 * **Testi: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Koichiro Kameyama **Artista: Koeda **Musica del film * **Testi: Kuwahara Nagae **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Koichiro Kameyama **Artista: Isao Sasaki **Inserita nell'episodio 13 * **Testi: Kuwahara Nagae **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Koichiro Kameyama **Artista: Masaaki Endo **Inserita negli episodi 22, 23 & 29 * **Testi: Kuwahara Nagae **Composizione: YOFFY **Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Oishi **Artista: Psychic Lover **Inserita negli episodi 33, 42 * **Testi: Kuwahara Nagae **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Koichiro Kameyama **Artista: Hideaki Takatori **Inserita negli episodi 34, 35 * **Testi: Arakawa Toshihisa **Composizione: Koichiro Kameyama **Arrangiamento: Hiroshi Takagi **Artista: Hiroko Asakawa **Inserita nell'episodio 37 Character Songs * BANG!BANG! eseguita da Banban Akaza (DekaRed)/Ryuji Sainei * Dekaranger Taisou eseguita da Banban Akaza (DekaRed)/Ryuji Sainei * BLUE is the SKY eseguita da Houji Tomasu (DekaBlue)/ Tsuyoshi Hayashi * Hard Rain Yamanai Ame Wa Nai eseguita da Marika Jasmine (DekaYellow)/Ayumi Kinoshita * Sunao Ima Wo Shinjite eseguita da Umeko (DekaPink)/Mika Kikuchi * DekaBike Zenkai!! eseguita da Tetsu (DekaBreak)/Tomokazu Yoshida * "TETSU" no Ishi de eseguita da Tetsu (DekaBreak)/Tomokazu Yoshida Stage Show * Dekaranger Stage Show a Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger Yomiuriland * Dekaranger Stage Show a Return of Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger a Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show a Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Dekaranger Stage Show a Super Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble Note *Dekaranger è la prima serie Super Sentai in cui il rapporto di genere è uguale; dei dieci Dekaranger, cinque sono maschi e cinque sono femmine. *La serie si distingue nel fatto che non c’è un nemico centrale o un’organizzazione malvagia al lavoro durante la serie (anche se Rainiano Agent Abrella serve come antagonista ricorrente). *La sequenza di apertura è diversa in ogni episodio, con un’ inquadratura che mostra il/i nemico/i per quella puntata. *La prima serie a presentare un Pink Ranger nel team principale da Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Questa è la prima serie a presentare più di una femmina nel team da Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Parte del titolo di questa stagione, Deka, significa "dieci". E questa serie presenta 10 Ranger. **"Deka" è anche lo slang giapponese per "detective". *Dekaranger fa molti omaggi ai Metal Heroes. Il "Tokusou" nel nome, il narratore che ripete la medesima descrizione in ogni singolo episodio (ed una volta è stata auto-parodiata nello show), ed un uomo-uccello a capo dell’organizzazione sono tutti riferimenti a Metal Heroes, in particolare alla Trilogia degli Space Sheriff. *Lo special di Dino Thunder,Dino Thunder the Lost Episode,mostre molte inquadrature di filmati di Dekaranger non usati negli USA, e ad un certo punto si possono vedere le facce di 4 dei Dekaranger mentre si trasformano. *La Pop idol Shoko Nakagawa è apparsa come guest star nell’episodio 38. *Dekaranger è la prima serie Super Sentai (ed il terzo Tokusatsu, dopo Ultraman Tiga nel 1998 e Kamen Rider Kuuga nel 2002) a vincere il Premio dei Media,Premio Seiun, che è dato al miglior lavoro di fantascienza dell’anno per i film o la televisione. *Dekaranger è la seconda serie Sentai da Fiveman dove le uniformi dei Ranger femminili non hanno la gonna. *Dekaranger in origine doveva essere chiamata "Sirenger". *I Dekaranger sono attualmente il solo Sentai in cui ogni ranger è chiamato con un soprannome. *Molti concetti ed idee di Dekaranger sembrano rendere omaggio a molte serie Super Sentai precedenti, in particolare Denshi Sentai Denziman e Choudenshi Bioman. **In maniera analoga a Denziman, i Dekaranger ottengono i loro poteri da una fonte aliena con molti dei membri reclutati da un cane; allo stesso modo detto cane, Denzi Dog IC, era un robot simile al compagno di squadra K-9 Murphy. **Analogamente a Bioman, allo stesso modo i Dekaranger sono reclutati ed assistiti da poteri di natura aliena. Tuttavia, questa serie ha anche concetti come gli eroi che possiedono una designazione numerica in combattimento,con solo Green e Blue invertiti tra Bioman (dove Green è "2" e Blue è "3") e Dekaranger (Blue è "2", Green è "3") così come i nemici principali che si affidano a robot giganti per combattere i mecha dei Ranger. **C’è anche una somiglianza di concetto con Signalman di Gekisou Sentai Carranger, che allo stesso modo è un poliziotto dello spazio in maniera simile alla raffigurazione nella serie dell’organizzazione di polizia spaziale dei Dekaranger. *Fino a Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, questa serie possedeva il maggior numero di Ranger buoni,ovvero 10. **Tuttavia, Dekaranger attualmente detiene il record per il maggior numero di colori diversi utilizzati con 10 (considerato che blu,ciano e blu marino di Kyoryuger sono tutte sfumature di blu). Siti ufficiali *Dekaranger a Tv-asahi.co.jp *Dekaranger a Super-sentai.net Link esterni *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/dekaren/ Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger a TV-Asahi.co.jp] *[http://www.super-sentai.net/dekaren/index.html Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger] a super-sentai.net *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' a Wikipedia inglese *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/特捜戦隊デカレンジャー Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger] a Wikipedia giapponese Categoria:Stagione Sentai Categoria:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger